


have you heard the news that's you're dead

by immigrantthor



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Small fic, im sorry but i had the idea and i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immigrantthor/pseuds/immigrantthor
Summary: at first Ben didn't realize he was dead
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	have you heard the news that's you're dead

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of actually getting Ben content for season 2 promotion

Ben didn't know how he got to the academy. One moment he was out with the others and then he was home. Something had happened, Ben knew that. But he couldn't remember what.

He wandered the house looking for any of his family. He called their names out but got no response. His siblings and father must have been out on a mission but that didn't explain why Pogo or their mom was gone too. And it didn't explain why he was left behind or what had even had happened to him.

Maybe he hit his head on a mission and was suffering from memory loss. Maybe he was having blackouts. Ben kept thinking of possibilities. What if this was a dream. What if he was having a nightmare and he couldn't wake up.

No, it couldn't have been a dream. It was all too real.

He continued to search the house. Checking every room three, four, five times. Shouting for the others until he couldn't speak.

It must have been two hours before he gave up. Something was seriously wrong and all Ben could do was go to his room. He figured if the others came back for him they would look their first. If they came back.

* * *

Ben didn't know how long he'd waited before he heard their voices. Diego and Luther. They were yelling but Ben was used to that. They never got along.

Happily, he raced to the hallway. Stepping out of his room he barely missed Vanya as she speeded past him. Instead of her usual uniform, she was wearing a black dress. She didn't pay him any attention but was too busy wiping away the tears on her face.

Now confused Ben looked at the others to find that they were also all dressed in black. Klaus, Diego, and Luther were all in suits and Allison was in a dress similar to Vanya's.

"I am so tired of you two," Allison screamed over Luther and Diego yelling. The two of them stopped to look at her but she just turned and walked the same way Vanya did.

Ben moved out of her way as she approached. He knew by now that you shouldn't bother her when she was angry. The last time he did she made him shave off his eyebrows and Klaus teased him for weeks. Like Vanya, she didn't notice him.

What were they all so upset about? Why were they so dressed up? They didn't even were fancy clothes when accepting awards. Their father had set a strict dress code their entire life.

A loud noise brought Ben out of his thoughts. Diego had gone to his room and slammed his door. Many of his fights with Luther ended like that. Now it was just Klaus and Luther. The two of them stood in silence. Klaus hadn't said anything the entire time.

"Klaus?" Ben called. His head jerked to face Ben. His eyes were wide and he even looked shocked. Ben swallowed the lump forming in his throat and continued. "Klaus, what's going on?"

Klaus didn't answer. He just continued to stare at Ben as if he had just kicked a puppy. Luther ignored Ben and turned to Klaus.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" he asked, his voice filled with anger. When Klaus didn't answer he pushed past him and continued down the hallway.

Ben didn't move this time. Instead of Luther pushing past him like with Klaus, he walked straight through him. Literally. Ben flinched and looked for any sign that Luther realized what had just happened. He found none. Luther just kept walking to his room like he hadn't just walked through his brother like he was a hologram.

Slowly Ben looked back at Klaus. This time he was crying. Tears fell from his face and fell onto the collar of his suit. Ben had thought the others ignored him but no, they didn't see him. But Klaus could.

Memories flashed in Ben's head. He saw the sky and the moon, he saw fire and heard yelling. He heard screams. And red, he saw so much red. Then there was nothing. Nothing until he opened his eyes and was home. He was home but no one was there.

Suddenly Ben realized. He realized why no one but Klaus saw him and why he was so shocked to see him. He realized why everyone was dressed in black. Why Vanya was crying. Why no one was home.

_He was dead._

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I know this is bad and short but I don't care


End file.
